


Here Lies Steve Rogers, Death By Bucky Barnes

by fingerprintbruises



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Bottom Steve Rogers, Dick Pics, Don't copy to another site, Dry Humping, Fluff, Frottage, Getting Together, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Nude Photos, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Requited Unrequited Love, Sexting, accidental dick pic, they were roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:27:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25666666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fingerprintbruises/pseuds/fingerprintbruises
Summary: Steve’s heart stopped for the second time that hour, and his body froze. He was going to die from a heart attack today, he just knew it. His headstone would read:Here lies Steve Rogers, a man killed by too many faux pas in one day.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 70
Kudos: 562
Collections: Smut Writing 101: Accidental Dick Pics and Nudes





	Here Lies Steve Rogers, Death By Bucky Barnes

**Author's Note:**

> There are not enough thanks in the world that I can give to [jehans](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jehans/pseuds/jehans) for not only creating this delightful collection and giving me this prompt in order to dust off my smut writing skills, but also betaing the heck out of this fic and nitpicking it to hell and back. You made this fic so much better. Much love to you ❤️
> 
> That said, any and all errors are mine.
> 
> Please enjoy my first posted Stucky fic! 😊

**Brock**  
_Wyd_

Steve huffed at the text and returned to his sketches. He’d been doodling several poses for a new character in his _Captain America_ comic as a reward for taking a midterm the previous Friday. He still hadn’t decided on an outfit for the character, but he had narrowed it down to two choices, both had the requested purple, though.

A minute later, his phone dinged again, reminding him that he hadn’t actually opened the text. Sighing, Steve put his pencil down and swiped his phone open. 

Brock was a guy he’d hooked up with twice and mostly sexted. He was a bit older, and all of Steve’s friends hated him for various reasons, including that he referred to women as females, made passive aggressive comments about bartenders and servers while at the bar, acted like he was God’s gift to men and women everywhere, and clearly mostly enjoyed fucking Steve because he liked the power trip from topping someone with Steve’s muscular physique. Steve didn’t fight them too hard about it, because he knew Brock was an asshole. Unfortunately for everyone, Brock had a nice, big dick and knew how to use it.

**S** : Nm. What’s up?

Steve watched the ellipsis ripple as Brock typed his response. There were only two reasons Brock would be texting, he was either looking for a hook up, or some sexting. Steve glanced at the time at the top of the screen and figured he had about an hour before Bucky got home from the library. That was enough time to indulge Brock for a bit if he wanted to sext, he surmised.

**B** : _Just thinkin bout that ass of urs baby_

**S** : What about it?

**B** : _Takes my cock so well_

Steve smirked, pleased.

**S** : That so?

**B** : _Best ass in nyc_

Steve leaned back in his desk chair and swiveled back and forth a bit. He gently rubbed his hand over his crotch. Brock laid it on thick sometimes, but it was fun to play along and tease him because he would do almost anything for a nude picture.

**S** : Just NYC huh

**B** : _Mmm been a while since ive seen it_  
**B** : _Wanna refresh my memory?_

Grinning, Steve stood and went to close his bedroom door.

**S** : I don’t know, should I?

**B** : _Cmon dont tease. Im so hard for you right now_

Steve tossed his phone onto his bed and quickly stripped, throwing his clothes haphazardly onto his desk chair.

**S** : Yeah? Can I see? Want to know what I’m getting my ass ready for

He liked being a little more turned on when he took nudes. It made him feel a little more confident and a little less anxious when taking a naked selfie.

Steve wondered, for a moment, if he should just quickly run into the bathroom for a standard mirror pic, but Brock could just find a version Steve previously did with that pose in the folder he undoubtedly kept on his phone.

Without a full-length mirror in his room, Steve settled on doing a pose he’d done once for an old boyfriend. He picked up his phone and pushed the covers of his queen bed to the side. After lying down on his belly, he wrapped his left arm around his pillow and rested his head on it, turned to the side. Then, he unlocked his phone, and just before he was going to exit out of his texts, a picture from Brock came through.

It was a standard dick pic from Brock’s point of view, showcasing Brock’s thick cock, hard and lying against his belly. There was a bead of precome at the tip, and Steve bit his lip for a second. How could such a nice dick be attached to a complete _dick?_

He gathered himself onto his elbows long enough to text back.

**S** : Fuck. I wanna blow you so bad.

**B** : _Yeah ur mouth would be so good on my cock_  
**B** : _U gonna suck me get me wet_

Steve groaned and thrust his hips against the bed. The friction felt nice on his cock, and he hardened up the more he continued to slowly hump the mattress.

**S** : Fuck yeah. I’d suck you so well.  
**S** : Such a fat cock. Fills my mouth right up

**B** : _U got the best mouth_  
**B** : _Now lemme see that ass_

Now decently turned on, Steve rushed to get a picture. He exited his texts and opened the camera. Changing it to selfie mode, Steve stretched his arm out toward the corner of the bed and pointed the camera over his shoulder to get a look at the arch of his shoulder, the slope of his back and, the main prize, the generous curves of his ass.

Suddenly, his phone dinged, and a notification popped up at the top of the screen.

**Buck**  
want thai for dinner?

“Not now, Buck,” Steve muttered and went to swipe it away, but instead, his phone decided that Steve had to look at the text _at that absolute second_. Steve cursed under his breath as the text app loaded, then rushed to switch back to the camera once it had.

He hurriedly fell back into position and snapped a few pictures of himself from slightly different angles, careful to leave his face out of each one. Once he had some options, he spent a few seconds reviewing them. They were pretty good, but he wasn’t completely satisfied.

He went to try again, but lifted his arm a bit higher this time and arched his back, lifting his hips slightly off the bed. Checking out the new pictures, Steve liked that the higher angle and the arching of his back showed off his peachy butt in the best way. He was pretty proud of himself.

He quickly flicked back to his texts and selected the picture he wanted, textually adding, ‘How’s that?’ before hitting send and setting the phone down on the bed.

Steve ground his erection down into the mattress a few more times while waiting for a response, but, needing more, he shuffled to the side of the mattress and dug into his nightstand to grab his lube. He flipped onto his back and loosely stroked his cock a couple times with a dry hand.

He picked up his phone again and noticed a new text.

**B** : _wow jesus steve_  
**B** : 👀

Steve’s brows knit together. Brock must have really liked the picture. He never used emojis. Shrugging to himself, Steve replied.

**S** : You like?

**B** : _yeah_

**S** : Best you ever seen?

**B** : _fuck yeah_ 🔥

Steve laughed and dropped his phone to his chest to squirt some lube onto his right hand. He jerked himself off at a leisurely pace, content to just enjoy playing with himself a little, and slowly typed out a text with his left hand.

**S** : Ur cock would feel so good inside me

He tightened his grip around his cock and sped up the pace. His back bowed slightly in pleasure and he bent his legs.

**B** : _shit_  
**B** : _you want that?_

Steve trailed his hand down to his hole and gently circled his wet middle finger around it. After a few soft swipes, he gradually rubbed harder at his hole until he was slowly pushing his finger inside with a sigh. It had been a while since he’d fingered himself, so he went slow, relishing the tight clutch of his hole around his finger.

**S** : Ya want u to fuck me  
**S** : Split me open fill me up

Feeling brave, Steve went back to the camera. He lifted his knees toward his chest as best as he could, and held his phone up over his lower half with a shaky hand. He shifted his right hand and arm to the side to display the finger in his hole and his leaking cock. He took one picture and looked at it. It was a decent photo, he could see almost everything going on even if it was a little blurry.

Steve sent the picture.

A notification popped up on top of his screen with a ding.

**Brock**  
???

Steve’s hand stopped moving inside himself. His _heart_ stopped beating. A chill swept through his body.

Below the notification, in the text conversation he was in, he got a reply.

**B** : _fuck steve. i’ll be back home in 15 mins. wait for me._

The notification disappeared.

At the top of the screen was the name Buck.

Not Brock.

Buck.

_Fuck_.

Steve dropped his phone to his chest and felt his soul leave his body. He didn’t move except to remove his finger from his ass and fling his arm out onto the mattress. He stared at the ceiling in dread.

He just sent Bucky a picture of him fingering himself. He told his _best friend_ and _roommate_ – the man he’d been in love with for over five years – that he wanted him to fuck him. Was he in the Twilight Zone? Was there an alternate timeline out there that had a common-sense Steve who didn’t forget to double check who he was texting before sending a nude photo of himself? _Lucky bastard_.

Any erection he had was mostly gone. His legs found the strength to unbend and flop down on the bed.

Steve lay there for a minute, contemplating leaving the city so he wouldn’t be forced to face his impending doom in the form of one Bucky Barnes, before he suddenly realized something. He squinted at the ceiling. Bucky said _yes_ to having sex with him. Bucky went along with Steve’s sexting, and didn’t tell him to stop or indicate in any way that the pictures or texts were unwanted. If anything, he was very receptive.

What did that mean, though? Bucky _was_ going through a dry spell recently. Steve hadn’t seen him hook up with or date anyone for the last year or so. Did that mean Bucky just wanted to get off? Was this a friends-with-benefits situation? A one-time deal? He was so confused.

He picked up his phone and unlocked it. The evidence of his folly glared at him. Scrolling up through the conversation, he saw where he went wrong. Bucky had texted him about dinner, but Steve forgot to switch back to Brock’s texts after taking the first picture. He knew there was something wrong with the response to the picture. He should have known then; Bucky loved his emojis. Sometimes, just to piss Steve off, he had full conversations in emojis only.

Steve looked at the time Bucky sent his last message and the time it was now. Because Bucky usually took twenty minutes to get home from the library, not fifteen, Steve had about fifteen _more_ minutes to stew.

Fifteen minutes to freak out and analyze Bucky’s every text for some hidden meaning or reason for why he agreed to have sex with Steve.

God, he was going to go stir-crazy. He went to his recent calls and saw Sam at the top. Briefly, he thought about calling Sam, but decided against it as Sam and Bucky seemed to actually be friends, now, after being frienemies for some time, and Sam probably wouldn’t appreciate the dirty details Steve was bursting to talk about. He didn’t need to add any more fuel to the fire between them. He needed a neutral party that would still give good advice. The only person who fit that description was Nat, but she was equally likely to laugh at his demise before hanging up as she was to bless him with some thoughtful words. But he didn’t have much to lose at this point.

The dial tone was loud in Steve’s ear as he finally got himself up, out of bed. He put the phone on speaker and placed it on his desk as he put on his boxers.

“Hey, Steve, you’re – ”

Steve picked his phone back up and interrupted her, practically yelling, “Nat! I need your help! I accidently sent Bucky a picture of my ass thinking I was sending it to Brock, and we started sexting, and then I sent a picture of me _fingering myself_ and told him to fuck me, and now he’s on his way home to fuck me and I don’t know what to do! Why did Bucky even continue sexting me in the first place? What does this mean?”

There was a palpable pause.

“You sent Bucky a picture of you fingering yourself?” a very male voice asked, scandalized.

Steve’s heart stopped for the second time that hour, and his body froze. He was going to die from a heart attack today, he just knew it. His headstone would read: _Here lies Steve Rogers, a man killed by too many faux pas in one day_.

“Clint?” Steve squawked.

“You know,” Nat drawled, “if you just waited for me to finish speaking, I was going to say you’re on speaker phone. Sam’s here, too, by the way.”

“Please do not make me a part of this conversation, I already heard too much, and all the alcohol in the world is _not_ going to help me forget what you just said, Rogers,” Sam said. “You dirty, dude.”

Steve almost slapped his free hand to his face, but remembered at the last millisecond that there was still lube on it, and ended up doing a weird, full-bodied flinch that he was glad no one was around to see.

“Not helpful, Sam,” he said, his face flushing in embarrassment over the whole situation. He exited his room and went to the bathroom to wash his hands. “What are you guys up to?”

“Studying for our midterms next week,” Nat replied.

“You got Clint to study?” Steve asked, putting his phone down and quickly washing his hands before picking it back up and returning to his room. “I thought you said you had too much senioritis to give a damn anymore.”

“Hey! I study sometimes – ”

“We promised him pizza,” Sam chimed in.

“ – and why are we talking about me? This is about you and your accidental fingering pic. Also, why are you still texting Brock? Didn’t we collectively agree that he’s an asshole?”

Sam’s _mhmm_ came through the phone loud and clear.

“Oh god, I know, stop,” Steve whined and fell back onto his bed, his feet still planted on the floor. “Nat, please help me.”

“I don’t see what the issue is here,” she replied, exasperated. “You two have the worst sexual tension I have ever seen. It’s like high school all over again. Just talk it out like normal fucking adults. Pun intended. He wouldn’t have sexted you back and agreed to fuck if he wasn’t into you at least a little bit. Bucky’s not one for pity sex.”

Steve perked up a bit near the end of Nat’s tirade. “You think Bucky’s into me?”

There was some shuffling and incoherent grumbling on the other end of the line, and a muffled, “Oh my god,” as if someone had a hand over their mouth.

“For such a smart guy, you are _really_ dumb sometimes,” Nat said.

“Thanks, Nat.”

“Steve,” Sam said. “Nobody likes a show off. Go get laid, and leave those who are not getting any alone. Good. Bye.”

“Wrap it before you tap it!” Clint yelled at the last minute.

The phone beeped in Steve’s ear, signaling the end of the phone call. He frowned down at it before tossing it to the side and staring at the ceiling again.

Getting past the embarrassment of airing the specifics of his scandal to his closest friends, their advice was both helpful and vague. There was no blatant ‘Bucky has been in love with you just as long as you have been in love with him,’ but there was a suggestive, ‘there’s _something_ there.’ He didn’t see what his friends saw between Bucky and himself, but then again, an outside perspective was often needed to get a full picture. Nat and Clint had been friends with Steve and Bucky since the beginning of college, and Sam, the best person Steve’s ever met outside of Bucky, came along only a year later. He trusted their opinions about his and Bucky’s relationship.

His and Bucky’s _relationship_. Just thinking about being in a relationship with Bucky brought a smile to Steve’s face and released butterflies in his stomach. He never let himself get far into that daydream – always scared that his feelings weren’t returned, even more scared to ruin their friendship. But if Bucky’s enthusiastic response and Nat’s hints had anything to say, maybe all was not lost.

Picking up his phone once again, Steve noted he had about ten minutes before Bucky arrived, and he still didn’t have a plan of attack. While he would love to get dicked down by Bucky, he didn’t want it to be a one-time thing. He wanted everything. He wanted dates, hand holding, and morning kisses filled with gross morning breath.

Steve laughed at himself, a bit hysterically, and covered his face with his hands. He would just have to be upfront and direct. Tell the truth. Now was the time, wasn’t it? After the pictures, he didn’t have much left of himself to bare. Literally. Bucky would be kind and turn him down gently if he didn’t feel the same. Plus, it would finally give Steve the chance to move on, if that was the case.

He stayed hopeful, though, that this was finally their shot, because now that Nat mentioned it, he could sort of see what she was saying. Times where they would be off in their own world when out with a group of friends, glances that lingered a little longer and stronger than would be considered normal, a grip to the arm that dropped after an affectionate squeeze. He had chalked it up to being friends for almost fifteen years, but maybe that wasn’t it at all.

The thought of being more than friends with Bucky made Steve jittery with anticipation. He finally got up off the bed and began preparing his room. First, he made sure his lube and a small strip of condoms were on top of his night stand for easy access, and that his wet wipes were on top in the first drawer. Second, he collected the remnants of his lunch, which he had been too lazy to take care of earlier, into the kitchen. He tossed part of it in the trash, and placed the plate in the sink. Bucky might yell at him later for leaving dishes in the sink again, but at least this time it would be for a good reason.

Steve was heading back to his room when he heard keys in the lock, and froze like a deer in headlights. Didn’t he have another five minutes to mentally prepare himself? Fuck, he wasn’t ready.

Bucky tumbled in through the front door and practically slammed it closed behind him. He flipped the locks as he toed off his shoes, and got two steps into the living room before he noticed Steve awkwardly standing halfway between the kitchen and his room.

They stared at each other. Steve noticed as Bucky licked his lips and checked out Steve’s half-naked form. Steve blushed under the scrutiny. It wasn’t like they hadn’t seen each other in just their underwear before, but this situation was entirely different.

Neither of them spoke a word, they just stood there, blinking at each other like they were playing some unspoken game of non-verbal chicken. Steve took in the way Bucky was breathing a bit heavy, and how his cheeks were flushed. Did he run here?

“Do you know how much of a dick you are?” Bucky finally asked, losing the game.

“Did you run here?” Steve countered. Bucky called Steve a dick almost once a week, it wasn’t anything new. “You’re early.”

Bucky rolled his eyes before tossing his backpack onto the couch and slipping out of his zip up hoodie. “I can be early.”

“Really? Well, if that isn’t a sign of the apocalypse, I don’t know what is.”

Bucky didn’t respond. Instead, he merely tilted his head a bit with narrowed eyes. It was a look Steve never received from Bucky before, it was focused, calculated, full of heat. Steve swallowed and took in a shaky breath.

This was really happening, wasn’t it?

Any further thoughts fled Steve’s head as Bucky advanced on him. His strides were long and purposeful, propelling him across the room. Steve was stumbling backward before Bucky even reached out to push him back. The heat from Bucky’s left hand on his chest burned and Steve gasped as he hit the wall beside his bedroom door, his own hands coming up to fist the front of Bucky’s shirt.

Bucky moved into Steve’s space, close enough that Steve could feel his breath on his face and scent the faint traces of his aftershave. He leaned forward, close to Steve’s ear, balancing himself with his right hand on the wall, and rumbled, “Do you have any idea what it was like to get a picture of you fingering yourself while you asked me to fuck you? Hm? You’re a dick because I had to sit in the middle of the library with the biggest hard-on because of you.”

Steve shivered at Bucky’s words and held back a groan. Bucky pulled back slightly and intently watched Steve. Steve didn’t push Bucky away or try to move, he was right where he wanted to be, where he dreamed he would be. He was a butterfly pinned to a board and he couldn’t have been any happier.

After a moment, Bucky bit his bottom lip and moved closer. The hand on the wall fell to Steve’s waist and his left hand trailed down to grab the other side, causing Steve’s brain to short and his own hands to fly up to grasp Bucky’s shoulders, pulling him closer. Bucky pushed his whole body against Steve’s, slotting his left leg between Steve’s legs and enclosing Steve’s thigh with his own. His shirt was soft against Steve’s bare torso, and Steve’s arousal was pressed against Bucky’s hip. Steve almost whimpered when he felt Bucky’s erection pressing on his thigh in return.

Steve’s breathing labored when Bucky began leaving a trail of soft kisses up the column of his neck and nosing lightly at his jaw. Steve’s hand slid up into the short curls on the back of Bucky’s head and pulled him closer. Suddenly, there was a scrape of teeth across Steve’s pulse point, sending a bolt of electricity down his spine, causing his cock to twitch and his hips to grind forward.

“Buck,” Steve gasped as his eyes fell shut, finally breaking his silence. He could feel Bucky grinning in response.

“Those pictures you sent,” Bucky murmured into his neck before moving up to his ear. “Those were the hottest things I’ve ever seen.” His hands tightened on Steve’s waist and gently tugged Steve’s hips forward as he lifted his left leg up slightly, encouraging Steve to rub himself off against him. Steve moaned and he rolled his hips a few times, desperately seeking friction.

“Yeah, that’s it,” Bucky purred as he placed wet kisses along Steve’s jaw. Steve held his breath when Bucky landed a kiss just to the side of his mouth and his eyes fluttered open. Bucky’s eyes were hooded and his lips were shining. Steve breathed in slowly as Bucky hovered his lips over Steve’s mouth, and Steve braced himself for a kiss that never came. Instead, Bucky nudged his nose against Steve’s, almost as if it was a question, and Steve realized Bucky was waiting for Steve to give him a sign, because he had been practically mute this whole time. He could have laughed if the air hadn’t felt so stifling and heavy; he wanted nothing more than to kiss Bucky. Sure, dry humping your best friend was a line you didn’t cross, but it seemed as though kissing him, too, while sober, was an even further line in the sand. It was just a little more intimate, a little more real.

Of course, Steve took the plunge. He leaned forward, tightening his grasp on Bucky’s head and shoulder to reel him into a kiss that nearly knocked his own head back into the wall. Their lips muffled Bucky’s grunt, and Steve could feel the tension in Bucky’s shoulder drain away. Bucky’s lips were soft, but his kiss was unyielding, always trying to gain the upper hand and speed up the kiss, but Steve wasn’t having it. He was stubborn, moving his hands to grasp Bucky’s face to tilt his head this way and that, slowing the kiss down to a gentle rhythm of give and take, and savoring every moment their lips touched in just the right way, the way it made his heart skip and sigh. The kiss was perfect.

Steve was momentarily distracted when Bucky’s hands moved, dragging up his sides slowly, down to the tops of his thighs, up again to his waist, before slipping back to cup and squeeze his ass.

“Fuck, Bucky,” Steve gasped into Bucky’s mouth, giving Bucky the opening he needed to slip Steve his tongue and the leverage he needed to make Steve resume the slow roll of his hips onto Bucky’s thigh.

Steve moaned as Bucky’s hands returned to caressing his body, and he ran his own hands through Bucky’s thick curls to settle them on the back of his head and neck. He was pleased when a gentle bite and pull of Bucky’s bottom lip earned him a groan and a jolting of Bucky’s hips, turning a solo rub off into a team effort. He hummed, feeling Bucky’s cock, thick in his jeans, so close to his own. Surely, Steve was in heaven.

Suddenly, Bucky’s hands dipped into the back of Steve’s boxers, grabbed a handful of each cheek with a firm squeeze, and pulled them apart.

“Oh, fuck,” Steve nearly shouted, and tossed his head back as pleasure gripped him. His back arched, but Bucky was quick to grind forward and push him back into the wall, all while dropping his mouth to the side of Steve’s neck he’d neglected earlier. Steve’s cock twitched, and he was sure precome had dampened at least his underwear, if not Bucky’s jeans, by now. He heaved a deep breath and tried to gather some semblance of thought as Bucky nipped and sucked his way down to Steve’s clavicle. They needed to get a move on or else he was going to come by just humping Bucky’s thigh in the living room.

“God – Buck – bedroom,” Steve panted between breaths.

Bucky grunted and licked up Steve’s neck to place a kiss on Steve’s lips, his eyes half lidded and hazy. “Yeah, okay,” he agreed, giving Steve one last quick kiss before pulling away from him, but only moving his hands back up to Steve’s waist to pull him along as he walked backward into Steve’s bedroom.

Steve concentrated on pulling Bucky’s shirt over his head, and Bucky obliged by lifting his arms long enough for Steve to remove the shirt before his hands returned to Steve’s waist to draw him back into another deep kiss.

“Your lips are addicting,” Bucky said, barely lifting his lips away from Steve’s to say so.

“Shut up,” Steve grinned into their next kiss before shoving Bucky onto his bed. Bucky bounced against the mattress and quickly got his elbows underneath him. His smile was wide, his eyes were crinkling, and his hair was in artful disarray because of Steve’s hands. The beauty of it made Steve’s heart stutter.

“Come here,” Bucky said before biting his lip and giving Steve such a heated look that Steve’s legs nearly gave out. Bucky smiled crookedly and sat up as Steve stepped up between his legs. Steve’s hands wound their way back into Bucky’s hair again, sighing when Bucky kissed softly, affectionately, slowly from his sternum to his belly. Steve’s eyes closed, lost to the feeling.

It was then that Steve remembered his pact with himself, but he didn’t want to stop this for anything in the world. Bucky’s kisses were like fire across his skin and the way his thumbs were stroking back and forth against Steve’s hip bones both exhilarated and soothed him. Maybe he’d be fine with just doing this for the one night, maybe tonight he could have this piece of Bucky. Then he could lock up all his feelings and memories of this night and place them on some metaphorical shelf in his heart.

He owed himself closure, though, and if Bucky really didn’t have feelings for Steve, he would respect that this was all or nothing for Steve, wouldn’t he?

“Wait,” Steve breathed when Bucky dipped his tongue into Steve’s belly button. Steve barely held back a giggle at the sensation. “Buck, wait,” Steve said again, smiling, and pulling at Bucky’s hair to get his attention.

“Hmm? What?” Bucky asked, distracted, and he moved back just to lick his red lips and rake his eyes down Steve’s treasure trail to his cock, which was obscenely tenting his boxers.

Steve grasped Bucky’s shoulder and used his other hand to tilt Bucky’s head up to look him in the eyes. Bucky’s eyes were blown and unclear, cheeks pink, like he was drunk off Steve’s body, tempting Steve to forget all about his plan again and sink down with him.

He had to do this.

“I need to tell you something,” Steve finally said after a few breaths.

Bucky became a little more alert and concerned, his eyes gaining focus. “Yeah?”

Steve abruptly felt exposed, not only because he had an erection pointing directly at Bucky’s chest, but because of what he planned to say. So, he stepped out from between Bucky’s legs to sit on the bed beside him and grabbed a bit of his comforter to drag it over his crotch. He dug his fingers into the fabric and clung for dear life. Bucky looked even more troubled now, the line between his brows deepening.

“If we do this,” Steve said seriously and with hesitance, “I don’t want it to be a one-time thing.”

Something eased in Bucky’s shoulders, but Steve could tell there was still something worrying him. “You mean like…friends with benefits?” Bucky asked, slowly, squinting as he did so.

God, Steve was just an idiot in love with another idiot.

“No, I meant,” Steve started to say before trailing off, his fingers playing with the comforter in his lap to distract himself. He glanced at Bucky, who was staring at him raptly, the crease in his forehead still apparent and the tension back in his shoulders. Steve took a deep breath, looked up to the ceiling briefly for strength, and back down at his hands before saying, “Like…exclusively?”

When Bucky was quiet for too long, Steve looked over to see Bucky completely poleaxed. “Exclusively?” Bucky practically squeaked once he realized Steve was waiting for a response.

Steve winced, this wasn’t going how he thought it would. He was going about it all wrong, all his planning about _how_ he would confess his feelings for Bucky had gone out the window the moment he started talking. It could have been worse though, Bucky could have started laughing at him or stormed out. He was still sitting here, at least.

“Yeah, exclusively. Like…boyfriends?” Steve awkwardly replied, his voice questioning. He couldn’t even look at Bucky as he rambled on. “But that’s kind of presumptuous, we haven’t even dated, so I guess I’m asking if you want to go out on a date sometime? In a more than friendly way? Because I – like you – in a more-than-a-friend way.”

Steve stopped and rubbed his hands over his face. This was so bad. He just needed to get it all off his chest, rip it off like a band-aid.

“Actually,” he practically groaned, his hands flopping to his sides, “I’m in love with you. There, I said it. You can do with that what you will. And while I’m confessing things, I have to tell you that I accidently texted you those pictures. I thought I was responding to Brock’s texts, but it turns out it was you, and I wasn’t exactly unhappy about that. So, I thought maybe I could go with it and just have you for a night if that’s what you wanted, but turns out I don’t want that at all.” Steve turned to look at Bucky who looked stunned, his eyes wide and his mouth slightly gaping, but thankfully, he didn’t look mad or disgusted. “You know, you’re free at any time to say something, I feel like I’ve been talking for ten minutes.”

Bucky suddenly started laughing, loudly and happily. It made Steve glower, his cheeks flushed as the hurt and embarrassment came rushing in. “Great, you’re laughing. You’re laughing!”

As fast as he started laughing, Bucky sobered up, but he still had a wide grin on his face. Steve squirmed a bit as Bucky gazed fondly at him. Finally, Bucky spoke, “You’re so dramatic.”

“I’m here confessing my love for you and you’re laughing,” Steve argued, waving his arms around. “I don’t think I’m being the dram–”

He was cut off by Bucky kissing him, hard and pointedly. It was Steve’s turn to be shocked when Bucky leaned back, and he looked dumbly at Bucky, who grinned amusedly.

“First things first,” Bucky said lightly, pressing a lighter kiss upon Steve’s lips before whispering in his ear, “get your ass up on the bed.”

It took a few moments to process the words Bucky just said. One second Steve was on a one-way trip to Ramblesville, ticket for the one loser in unrequited love with his best friend, and the next thing he knew, said best friend was kissing him and telling him to get on the bed. Steve watched as Bucky stood up and turned to face the bed, his eyebrows raised challengingly as he smirked and worked at getting his pants off.

Bucky still wanted to have sex with him? He heard what Steve said, right?

Bucky had his fly’s button undone and zipper loose when he moved in front of Steve and bent over to grip Steve’s knees. He gave them a quick squeeze and smiled gently at Steve. “Steve, get up on the bed.”

“You heard what I said, right?” Steve asked, confused and needing to double check. He didn’t need to hear an ‘I love you’ back, but any acknowledgement of his feelings would be welcome right now.

“Yeah,” Bucky replied with an eye roll. “And you heard what _I_ said, yes?” Bucky then shucked his pants to the floor and practically stomped out of them along with his socks so that he was just standing there in his boxer briefs.

Steve, on autopilot, pushed the comforter to the side and crawled backward up the bed until he was laying down with his head on a pillow. He had lost his erection while talking, but he could feel it come back to life as Bucky gave him a once over and licked his lips. Steve’s breath turned shaky as Bucky kneeled on the bed at his feet, and bent down to kiss his way up Steve’s body, starting from his ankles to his knees, his hips, his wrists, and up and up. Steve’s body felt like it was burning as he made his way up, worshipping him.

“Second thing,” Bucky said lowly as he nibbled at Steve’s collarbone, his arms bent under Steve’s shoulders. Steve’s hands had found their way to the soft skin of Bucky’s back, and they had a mind of their own as they stroked down Bucky’s spine. “Don’t ever mention Brock fucking Rumlow’s name while we’re in bed ever again. You hear?”

“Mhmm,” Steve hummed. “Yeah.”

Steve lost time as Bucky spent time licking and sucking at his throat; he didn’t even care if Bucky left any marks, he’d wear them proudly. His legs were knocked wide for Bucky to slot himself in between them and finally drape himself over Steve, skin to skin. Bucky’s arms were now bracketing Steve’s head, and Steve sighed into the feeling of being surrounded and pinned down. His sigh turned into a groan as his throbbing cock met Bucky’s, both still confined, and they swiftly returned to the rhythmic grind they found in the living room.

Steve’s breathing quickened. They hadn’t even gotten all their clothes off and it was already so good. It was like every move Bucky made touched a live wire that ran straight to Steve’s cock.

Steve’s hands danced across the band at the back of Bucky’s underwear for a moment before slipping under and grasping at Bucky’s ass. “Ah shit, yeah,” Bucky groaned loudly in Steve’s ear, and Steve pulled him into a harder grind, so that he could feel every inch of that hard cock against him.

“Fuck, Steve,” Bucky panted and kept his hips moving just the way Steve wanted with long and hard thrusts. He stole a kiss from Steve’s lips, taking a second to flick at them with his tongue. He then said, close to Steve’s lips, “Third thing.”

“Wha–?” Steve mumbled, only half aware that Bucky was speaking coherently.

Bucky reached down with his right hand to pull up Steve’s left leg, and Steve reluctantly pulled his hands out of Bucky’s underwear to wrap his legs high up around Bucky’s waist. He didn’t have long to regret the change of position, however, because Bucky was then trying his best to rub his cock into the crease of Steve’s ass through all the fabric, making Steve let out an involuntary whimper. Bucky’s mouth was by his ear then, licking up the shell and tugging at the lobe.

“Third thing,” Bucky repeated hotly into Steve’s ear before grinding deep and slow. “You call that a love confession?”

It took a few long, long moments for Steve to register the words, especially as Bucky began sucking at the skin below his ear and wouldn’t stop grinding so close to where Steve really wanted him to be.

Steve’s mouth opened and closed a few times, and he had to swallow before the words he sought formed. “Like you – you could do-ooo any better.”

Bucky nuzzled into the crook of Steve’s neck and huffed a laugh before moving his head to hover over Steve’s. Steve’s eyes were only half open, but it was enough to see how happy Bucky looked; he was positively glowing. It was more than enough for Steve to smile back, heart full of love.

Steve inhaled sharply as Bucky swooped in for another kiss, something Steve knew he would never tire of or get used to, and passed a hand through Steve’s hair as he pulled away.

Bucky spoke again, this time just above a whisper, but it was clear, firm, reverent. “I’ve loved you since I’ve known what love was.” He placed a kiss on Steve’s lips, and pulled back minutely to say, “I’ve loved you since you were nothing but skin and bones and needed me to back you up in a fight.” A kiss to Steve’s left cheek. “I’ve loved you since you defended Brooke Miller on the basketball courts in eighth grade.” A kiss to the right cheek. “I love you so much, people tell me I look at you like you hung the moon and the stars. And they’re right.” A kiss to his chin. “My love for you burns hotter and brighter than the sun.” A kiss to the throat. “It’s stronger than the pull the moon has on the tide.” A kiss to the middle of his heaving chest. “It reaches further than any star in the sky.” A kiss to his belly. “Deeper than the ocean.” A kiss to his bellybutton. “You’re my home.” His belly. “My heart.” His sternum. “My light in the dark.” His throat. “My reason to live.” His chin. “I love you, Steve.” A soft kiss to the lips.

Steve’s eyes were watery and his breaths were unsteadied, but he didn’t feel too ashamed about it once he realized that Bucky’s eyes were glistening, too. Steve smiled, making a tear escape, and lightly pinched Bucky’s side, prompting Bucky to flinch away with a laugh.

“Jerk, you’re gonna make me cry,” Steve grumbled before sniffling.

“Jerk? Is that all I get?” Bucky nearly giggled as he thumbed away the tear off Steve’s face. Steve basked in the attention.

“That was the sappiest thing I’ve ever heard you say,” Steve teased. Steve grinned up at Bucky and knew that he looked dopey, but he didn’t care. He was in love. _They_ were in love.

Bucky was blinking rapidly and wiped the corners of his eyes quickly before gazing back down at Steve.

“I love you, too,” Steve said at last.

Bucky’s responding smile was so blinding it made Steve’s heart lighter than a feather, he felt like he was bursting at the seams. Steve could do nothing else but grasp the back of Bucky’s head and pull him down into a kiss so bruising, their teeth clacked inelegantly.

Bucky pulled back with a laugh. “I think we were in the middle of something, yeah?” he asked joyfully, and with a swivel of his hips.

“Yeah,” Steve audibly gasped, his hard cock twitching under Bucky’s slow movements, and his legs wrapped back around Bucky from where they fell away earlier. “Yeah, I think so.”

“Still want me to fuck you?” Bucky practically purred against Steve’s lips, and Steve could barely breathe out an affirmative before Bucky was coaxing him into a slow kiss that matched the pace of their hips. Steve was starting to get impatient that Bucky couldn’t seem to detach his lips from Steve’s long enough to get a move on. Bucky must have read his mind, though, because he finally moved downward, exploring the curves of Steve’s neck, shoulders, and pecs.

“I can’t believe I get to do this,” Bucky said, licking along the underside of Steve’s right pec. Steve kept petting his hair, trying to urge him along, but Bucky seemed content to go at his own speed.

“Yeah, I – unh!” Steve’s words got strangled in his throat as Bucky’s tongue circled his nipple, lips wrapping around it with a gentle suck. His body bowed into it, his hand tightened in Bucky’s curls, wanting to both pull him closer and push him away. Steve didn’t know what kind of noises he was making, but he knew they were encouraging enough for Bucky to languidly continue his ministrations, laving Steve’s nipple with his tongue and scraping his teeth gently across the bud.

Just when Steve thought he couldn’t take anymore, Bucky let go, only to make his way across to the other nipple and repeat the process there. Steve’s hips couldn’t stop their bucking as he tried to get himself off on Bucky’s belly, but a strong hand gripping his waist stilled him.

“Such pretty tits,” Bucky mumbled into Steve’s chest. Steve groaned inwardly. He never knew why Bucky thought his pecs were tits. Bucky had poked his chest several times over the past few years, usually when they were both drunk, and said nothing but ‘tits’ before wandering off. It got to the point where Steve used it to gauge Bucky’s inebriation levels.

Steve grumbled, “Not tits.”

Bucky grinned up at Steve and said, “Told you before and will tell you again, you’ve got tits, baby.” Steve preened at the use of the pet name, however, it was ruined when, to emphasize his point, Bucky cupped his left hand around Steve’s right pec and pushed it up. There was a definite cleavage-like curve that appeared there, and Steve pouted at it.

“Stop that,” Bucky admonished, rolling his eyes and letting go, before leaning up to give Steve a peck on the lips that turned his frown upside down.

Steve was happy that, as he returned to his work, Bucky didn’t linger too much on his stomach. He planted cursory kisses and nibbles across his skin, making Steve sigh under the attention, but kept moving until he reached Steve’s boxers.

Steve sat up on his elbows to watch raptly as Bucky nosed the obvious line of his erection, and when Bucky began mouthing his cock through the fabric, he groaned. He could feel the heat from Bucky’s mouth, but it wasn’t enough, and his hips jerked involuntarily, needing more.

“Buck, please,” Steve whined. “Stop teasing.”

“Mmm, but I like teasing you,” Bucky replied, the words muffled from where his face was buried in Steve’s crotch. Steve prepared himself to complain again, but all the words escaped him as Bucky finally pulled at Steve’s underwear, carefully easing it over his erection and down his legs.

“Holy fuck, Steve,” Bucky said, wondrously, as he spread Steve’s legs and slowly ran a hand up and down the inside of each. Steve did his best to refrain from wiggling under the scrutiny, feeling exposed even though Bucky had already seen a picture of _all_ of him. Bucky’s gaze was homed in on Steve’s hard cock, red and leaking against his belly.

“You’re so gorgeous,” Bucky murmured. Suddenly, he laughed. “And _big_. Were you always walking around with this thing? Even when you were smaller? Jesus. That picture didn’t do you justice.”

“Shut up!” Steve blushed and squirmed as Bucky kissed up his legs, sucking bruises into the crease where thigh met groin. Bucky may have stopped talking, but his eyes were surely dancing in merriment and mischief when he gazed up at Steve. 

Steve’s body liquefied when Bucky began nuzzling the base of his cock, falling back onto the bed with a soft _thump_ as Bucky unabashedly stuck his nose in the thatch of curls there.

Bucky, in true form, kept teasing Steve even further by placing wet kisses up and down his cock, before mouthing at the head and licking up the precome by prodding the slit with his tongue. It felt divine. Steve grasped at the bedsheets, wanting nothing more than to wrap his fingers in Bucky’s hair and fuck into the wet heat of his mouth, but he knew it would have been too much too soon, and he _really_ wanted to get off on Bucky’s cock, instead.

“Oh my god,” Steve whimpered when Bucky finally took Steve into his mouth, slowly sinking halfway down Steve’s length. He could feel himself twitch in Bucky’s mouth, and Bucky’s responding smile wrapped around him. He tried to steady his breaths as Bucky bobbed his head, sinking lower and lower each time, and stroking the base with one hand. Steve moaned his way through it, feeling like he was on cloud nine. He finally laid a hand on Bucky’s head, threading his fingers through those soft curls, just conscious enough to only grip lightly. Bucky’s answering groan had Steve gasping as vibrations surrounded him, and breathing out, “Feels so…so good.”

Bucky started varying his speed, moving up and down quickly, his lips tight, before slowing, sinking low and letting Steve hit the back of his throat, swallowing around the head of his cock. Steve cursed. Bucky was so good at giving head, why weren’t they doing this earlier?

“Bucky, Buck, I need. Please, I need –” Steve practically sobbed, looking down and watching his cock disappear into Bucky’s mouth. It was an amazing sight to behold, Bucky’s lips stretched around him, his eyes closed in contentment. Steve’s legs were twitching and his chest was heaving under Bucky’s continuous sucking, loving and hating the press and swirl of Bucky’s tongue.

In response to Steve’s pleas, Bucky pulled off with a vulgar slurp, his lips red and glossy with spit. He pumped Steve’s length a few times with a loose grip. “What was that?” he asked, the innocent tone belied by the rasp in his voice. He met Steve’s eyes before gently sucking at the tip of Steve’s cock.

Steve wasn’t going to die from a technological faux pas anymore, he was going to die from Bucky’s teasing. He didn’t know how he’d even managed to go this long without coming.

“Fuck me. Please. Fuck,” he begged.

“Give me that stuff then, boy scout,” Bucky replied with a smile and a nod towards Steve’s nightstand, fisting Steve’s cock unhurriedly.

Steve twisted his upper body, reaching out to grab the lube and condoms from the nightstand. As he went to lay back, the unexpected suction of Bucky’s mouth on his balls had him gasping, _ah_ and _oh,_ and collapsing against the bed. He nearly threw the supplies at Bucky’s head to get him to stop, but that also meant that Bucky would _stop_ , so he tossed them beside his hip and sunk his fingers into Bucky’s hair with his now free hands instead. He breathed out harshly as Bucky swirled his tongue in devious circles around each side of his sac, pausing only to draw a line up the middle seam. Jesus, he didn’t think anyone had ever paid this much attention to his balls before, or enjoyed it as much as Bucky seemed to. Bucky had bathed them in spit by this point, humming all the while, and just gently holding on to Steve’s erection.

It took everything in Steve to tug Bucky off, and when he pulled back, Bucky made a noise of disappointment.

“Fuck, I…” Steve breathed, dragging his hands through Bucky’s hair and cupping his face. “I don’t wanna – come yet. That was so good.”

Bucky beamed and shrugged, unconcerned, before saying, “I like using my mouth.” Steve merely groaned.

Steve grabbed the lube and shoved it in Bucky’s face. It seemed he had to do everything to keep things moving here, or else Bucky would never actually fuck him. Thankfully, Bucky took the hint and grabbed it before shifting Steve’s legs wider and up higher. Steve grabbed the backs of his knees to help hold the position, displaying himself for Bucky.

“Shit, Steve,” Bucky said leaning forward on his elbows, wide eyes directed on Steve’s exposed hole, pulling one of Steve’s cheeks further aside. Steve, already red, felt his blush deepen even further. “I love your ass. Have you ever been rimmed?”

Steve tipped his head back with a moan and felt his cock twitch at the thought of Bucky rimming him, shoving his face into his ass and eating him out. “Once,” Steve admitted, “but only for, like, a minute.”

“Well, fuck,” Bucky said, lightly rubbing wet fingertips around Steve’s rim, “next time I’m eating your ass out for an hour, _at least_.”

Steve laughed, but choked on it when he felt an insistent pressure against his hole, and then he was gasping as Bucky’s finger slid into him.

“So good, baby,” Bucky murmured, kissing the curve of Steve’s ass and the backs of his thighs, never faltering from his steady back and forth motion into Steve’s hole with his finger. “Can’t wait to get my cock in you. So fucking tight.”

Steve sighed as Bucky continued to stretch him open on his finger and rain praise on him. A second finger soon joined the first and Steve’s breathing shook as Bucky methodically plugged him up with his fingers, inhaling sharply when the fingers began to scissor and tug at his rim. Then he was moaning again as Bucky suddenly curled his fingers and brushed his prostate.

On another push of Bucky’s fingers, he pressed harder against the spot, making Steve arch his back and whimper, “Oh fuck!” His hips jerked, trying to get Bucky to touch him there again, but Bucky, the tease he was, merely went back to loosening him up.

“Buck, again,” Steve whined, looking down at Bucky.

“No, I don’t want you to come early,” Bucky told him before lightly biting Steve’s ass cheek.

Steve wiggled his hips and said, “Fine, gim – _ah_ – gimme me a-another then.”

Bucky glanced up with a huff of laughter and a smile, but there was no protest. Steve bit his lip and tossed his head back, barely muffling a gasp as a third finger entered him. Bucky’s fingers were just thick enough to fill Steve up the way he liked as he swirled them and gradually sped up, all while avoiding Steve’s prostate, much to Steve’s displeasure. Steve tried his best to fuck back on Bucky’s fingers, even though it was nearly impossible from the position he was in, but he didn’t care, he just needed _more_.

“Okay, I’m – Buck, I’m,” Steve stammered, trying to form sentences while his brain was nothing more than mush. He could feel a drip of precome settle on his belly, reminding him of his neglected cock.

Thankfully, Bucky read his mind. His fingers slowed and gently slipped out. Steve sighed at the empty feeling and let his legs drop. When Bucky clambered off the bed, a part of Steve was alarmed, but he immediately relaxed when he realized he’d merely forgotten that Bucky was still wearing his underwear. _Why the hell was he still wearing them?_ He sat up on his elbows and watched avidly as Bucky stripped off his boxer briefs in one smooth motion, pushing them past his thick thighs and letting them fall to the floor.

An involuntary whimper escaped Steve’s lips when he finally got to see all of Bucky. Steve changed his mind, _Bucky_ had the prettiest, most perfect dick he had ever seen. Just above average in size and straight, uncut and flushed at the tip.

Steve was suddenly irrationally angry that it wasn’t in him at that very second. He grabbed the condoms and threw them at Bucky, who fumbled to catch them. “Hurry up and fuck me,” he demanded and flopped back down.

“Well, since you asked so nicely,” Bucky joked, and climbed back onto the bed to kneel between Steve’s legs. He patted Steve’s thigh and asked, “You okay like this?”

“Yeah, this is good.” Then Steve smiled and said, “I want to watch you come.”

The condom packet that Bucky was trying to get open went flipping out of his hands and onto the bed. Steve snorted and, upon looking at Bucky’s unamused face, broke out into giggles. Bucky’s stern veneer didn’t last long and soon he, too, fell victim to a small bout of laughter.

“Shut up,” Bucky chided, with a light pinch to Steve’s thigh before picking up the condom again.

Steve’s amusement died down as he watched Bucky rip open the condom wrapper, and as fast as that feeling left him, a rush of unwarranted nervousness took its place. He had been waiting for this moment for so many years that he didn’t know what to focus on – the play of muscles under Bucky’s skin, the look of desire on Bucky’s face, the scattered beauty marks across Bucky’s torso, Bucky’s hand spreading lube on his cock – so many parts he wanted to hoard for his own and remember in perfect clarity. But they would have this again, wouldn’t they? Bucky smiled up at Steve, and the nerves began to wash away because, yeah, they’d have this moment again (and again, and again, and again).

Steve didn’t know what his face looked like, but it must have been in the realm of stupid or bowled over in love, because Bucky’s expression all of a sudden turned tender, and his smile softened. Steve had to remind himself to breathe as Bucky leaned forward, holding himself over Steve and pulling him into a gentle kiss.

“You ready?” Bucky whispered against Steve’s lips.

Steve breathed, “Yeah.” Bucky grinned and, suddenly, the pillow under Steve’s head was rudely ripped away. He fell back onto the bed with a huff. “Jerk.”

“Punk,” Bucky replied fondly, hands pulling up on Steve’s hips to get the pillow situated as Steve reached down to help. Then, Bucky was pushing Steve’s legs wide, staring down the length of Steve’s body and saying, hushed, “You’re so fucking gorgeous.”

Steve smiled, embarrassed, and had to reach out with his legs and wrap them around Bucky to pull him closer. Bucky tumbled forward, his hands landing by Steve’s shoulders and his slick cock rubbing against Steve’s perineum.

Steve had to do _everything_.

“C’mon,” Steve grumbled, grabbing Bucky’s shoulders and rolling his hips, but not quite able to get Bucky’s erection to where he wanted it most.

“Hold on,” Bucky chided, and Steve finally fell still to watch as Bucky reached down to hold his cock firmly. Steve bit his lip when he felt the tip of it at his entrance, but his jaw dropped with a gasp when Bucky pushed forward past his rim, slowly filling Steve up and splitting him open.

“Oh,” Steve breathed out as Bucky moved into him.

When Bucky bottomed out moments later, he said with a strained voice, “Holy shit, you feel so good.” Steve would have verbally agreed, had his brain been fully functional, but his moan of approval would have to do.

It was perfect, though, Steve felt stretched and full in the best ways. A hand grasped his waist, and a thumb was swiping back and forth across his skin. Then it trailed around his torso, sliding through his happy trail, and up to rub his chest for a second before running down his flank. It didn’t take long to get used to having Bucky inside him, and Steve was grateful that Bucky took the time for him to adjust, but he was more than ready for Bucky to pound him into the mattress.

With a rock of his hips and a press of his foot to Bucky’s ass, causing Bucky to grunt in surprise, Steve ground out, “Move.”

Fortunately, Bucky didn’t need to be told twice. With his hands by Steve’s head and heavy breaths, Bucky pulled out and pushed back in slowly, making Steve feel every inch of his cock. Steve kept his eyes on Bucky, watching the pleasure consume his face as Steve took him. His hands weren’t idle, taking the opportunity to mindlessly grope Bucky’s chest and hold on to his arms.

Bucky kept his movements slow at first, but before Steve could complain about the pace, he sped up, pulling back far enough that just the clutch of Steve’s rim around the head of his cock held him inside, and thrusting back into Steve sharply.

“Ah, fuck!” Steve cried out, his legs tightening around Bucky’s waist. Bucky did it again, the smacking sound of his hips and balls hitting Steve rang out loudly around them. The next thrust rocked Steve against the bed. The one after that came on too quickly for Steve to comprehend, and then Bucky was finally fucking him, his hips driving into Steve.

Steve lay there and took it, relishing the feeling of Bucky’s cock filling him over and over. Bucky stopped on his next thrust to circle his hips, and Steve trembled when his cock finally brushed his prostate.

“There!” he gasped, opening his eyes, even though he had no memory of closing them. His chest was heaving as ecstasy swept through him. “Buck, right there, please!”

“Yeah,” Bucky breathed, grinding his hips again and again. “I got you, baby, I got you. Feel so good on my cock. Take it so well. Fucking beautiful.”

Steve groaned, pleased.

Bucky sank down onto his elbows, slipping his arms under Steve’s shoulders and pressing them chest to chest, bringing Steve into a sloppy kiss. Steve moaned, long and low, into Bucky’s mouth; the change in position had Bucky’s cock pressing more insistently at his spot, and now his cock was rubbing against Bucky’s stomach.

After an undulation of Bucky’s hips that made Steve shiver, Bucky began fucking him again, not even attempting to start slow this time. Steve held on for the ride, wrapping his arms around Bucky’s shoulders and digging his fingers into Bucky’s skin. He moaned and his body arched as Bucky began hitting his prostate dead on with each thrust. Steve squirmed in Bucky’s arms, his cock throbbing and gasping for air as Bucky burrowed his face in Steve’s shoulder, muttering filthy things into his ear.

“Yes, fuck yes,” Steve cried, trying to fuck back onto Bucky’s cock and rub his own hardness against Bucky’s stomach. He moaned when Bucky bowed his back slightly in response, making it so Steve’s leaking cock was brushing against his belly on each thrust. Steve began stammering incoherently and making helpless noises as Bucky continued to rut into him hard and fast.

Steve whimpered, and Bucky never let up his pace, battering his prostate. He squeezed his hole around Bucky’s cock the next time he pulled out, and Bucky gasped in his ear, “Shit, Steve. Just like that. Your ass is so good.”

“Oh, God,” Steve gasped, his balls tightening, the pleasure finally building to a peak inside him, ready to wash over him. “Buck, I’m gonna – I’m gonna come.”

Bucky pushed up to hover over him, then, and their eyes met. Steve whined as Bucky slammed into him faster.

“Yeah?” Bucky asked. “Fuck, Steve, I didn’t even need to touch you. You gonna come on my cock?”

“Yes,” Steve slurred, only registering the lust in Bucky’s eyes and the _slap, slap, slap_ of their bodies meeting. His body seized for a moment, and Steve sobbed, “ _Unh, Buck_ ,” before shuddering and shaking through his release, his hole spasming around Bucky’s still thrusting cock, spilling come messily between their bellies.

“Fucking gorgeous when you come,” Bucky cooed, kissing along Steve’s jaw and slowing his hips to a lazy grind as Steve continued to quake in his arms. “Can’t believe I got to see that. Love you so much.”

Steve’s limbs felt heavy and jelly-like. He was flying. He stroked a hand down Bucky’s spine and finally noticed that Bucky hadn’t come yet, his hard cock still snug in Steve’s hole. Steve hummed as he ran his other hand through Bucky’s hair and used it to guide Bucky’s face to his. He smiled into the kiss, stroking his tongue against Bucky’s and then pulling back. “You can keep going,” he said.

Bucky raised a brow and ground his hips. “Yeah?”

“Yeah,” Steve agreed, giving him a quick kiss. “Want you to come in me.”

Bucky groaned and began thrusting again, changing the angle to what was probably better for him and thankfully not against Steve’s prostate. Steve breathed through it, letting Bucky take pleasure in his body, even though his hole was a little sensitive now. But he was happy to do it, he wanted to feel the sting the next day, knowing that it was Bucky that did it, that this was real.

“Come on, Buck,” Steve encouraged. “Give it to me.”

“You’re fucking perfect, baby,” Bucky moaned, rutting into him. It was a dozen or so thrusts later that Bucky groaned, “Oh, _Steve_.” Steve watched hungrily as Bucky trembled as he came, panting, his cock twitching from where it was buried inside him. It was a beautiful sight, one that Steve would never forget.

Bucky collapsed over him, then, both of them sweaty, sated, and unmotivated to move. Steve placed light kisses wherever he could reach along Bucky’s shoulder and neck, and his hands stroked Bucky’s body lightly. Bucky turned his head and caught Steve’s lips from where he was kissing his way up Bucky’s neck. This kiss was slow, unhurried, and Steve wrapped his tongue around Bucky’s lazily.

Eventually, Bucky pulled away to breathe, and Steve let out an unhappy grunt when he pulled away fully, gently sliding his soft cock out of Steve’s body.

“That was….” Bucky trailed off as he lingered over Steve, looking down at him with a sort of awe and wonder.

“Amazing,” Steve finished, quietly, feeling it, too. Then, on a less serious note he added, “Haven’t come that hard in years.”

Bucky burst out laughing and tipped over to lie beside Steve. “Glad to have helped,” he replied.

Steve took this opportunity to get the pillow out from under his hips, and Bucky disposed of the condom by trying to throw it into the trash can by Steve’s desk, but missed by a mile.

“You’re getting that later,” Steve grumbled and ignored whatever Bucky had to say in dispute, pulling out some wet wipes from his nightstand to clean themselves up. After those, too, had missed the trash can, and the lube and condoms were placed back in the nightstand, they curled up together in the middle of the bed, with Steve’s secondary pillow, and the covers pulled up to their waists. Bucky had manhandled Steve to lay on his back, but Steve wasn’t complaining, because Bucky cuddled in close, his head resting on Steve’s shoulder and his arm and leg splayed across Steve’s body.

Steve basked in the moment, holding Bucky close in his arms, skin to skin. He ran his fingers through Bucky’s hair and –

_Ding!_

_Ding!_

Steve froze. The noise was muffled, and he remembered now how he kept tossing his phone onto his bed, so it must have been in his sheets somewhere.

“Who’s texting you?” Bucky asked, annoyed, as he sat up and began rummaging through the sheets for Steve’s phone.

“I don’t know,” Steve replied.

“Aha!” Bucky cried triumphantly, holding Steve’s phone aloft. He settled back down again with his head on Steve’s shoulder, this time on his back, and held the phone up high enough for both of them to see. Bucky lit the screen up, and Steve could read the two messages clearly.

**Brock**  
_Thanks for nothing_

**Brock**  
_Lets see if I ever fuck you again_

Shit, Steve had forgotten that he never replied to Brock’s last text. He’d gotten so distracted.

Bucky scoffed and unlocked Steve’s phone. Steve wasn’t bothered by Bucky knowing his password or handling his phone like his own, never had been. He had nothing to hide really, not anymore, and it wasn’t like he didn’t know Bucky’s password, too.

“Who does this asshole think he is?” Bucky grumbled as the text chain popped up.

“Yeah, I forgot to text him back,” Steve said, watching Bucky scroll through their sexting and settle on the dick pic Brock had sent. Bucky tapped on it so it filled the screen and studied it for a second.

“Ugh, yeah, fine. He has a nice dick,” Bucky complained, going back to the texts and scrolling down.

“See?” Steve cried, finally vindicated for his moments of dick weakness. “Thank you!”

“Yeah, whatever,” Bucky griped, and then he was holding the phone up higher, above their heads, the camera in selfie mode now.

“What are you doing?”

“Smile!” Bucky said, and Steve barely had time to look at the camera, let alone smile, before Bucky was bringing the phone back down.

Bucky then attached the picture to a text to Brock and began typing something out.

“Wait a second,” Steve protested, reaching out to grab the phone, but Bucky dodged him and continue to type out a text. “What are you saying to him?”

There was a swooping noise. The text had been sent.

Bucky held the phone up for Steve to see, and turned his head to grin up at him, clearly proud of himself.

[Photo featuring: Steve and Bucky, clearly shirtless, judging by their bare collars; Steve looking dumbly up at the camera with the beginnings of a hickey on his neck; Bucky looking smug with his middle finger raised]  
**S** : Steve has a boyfriend now, fuck off asshole

Steve just rolled his eyes. “You think you marked your territory enough, now?” he asked, grabbing his phone and putting it on silent before placing it on the nightstand.

Bucky hummed and before Steve knew it, Bucky was swinging a leg over his waist and settling so his cock and sac dragged along Steve’s happy trail. Steve’s breath stuttered under Bucky’s weight, and he grabbed on to Bucky’s knees.

“There’s one way I haven’t done that yet,” Bucky said coyly, planting his hands on Steve’s shoulders and leisurely rubbing himself off on Steve’s belly. “What do you say big guy? Up for round two?”

Steve’s cock gave a valiant twitch at the thought of round two as he ran his hands up and down Bucky’s thighs. He gasped, “I think we can do that.”

“Yeah?” Bucky replied with a wicked smile. “Because I’ve been dreaming of riding you for a long time.”

“ _Fuck_ , Bucky,” Steve groaned, sliding his hands back to Bucky’s ass and squeezing. The responding choked off moan got his cock fattening.

“Yeah, let’s get that big cock in me, huh, baby?”

Steve moaned low in this throat. Bucky was going to be the death of him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Hit me up on [twitter](https://twitter.com/bubbuhbucky) or [tumblr](https://bubbabuck.tumblr.com/) if that's more your speed.


End file.
